Les Bienfaits d'une Entorse
by Eneette
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?", telle était la question qui tournait dans la tête de Kageyama Tobio, à table un samedi midi avec la mère d'Oikawa et Oikawa lui-même, chez eux. Ah, oui. La sale entorse qu'il s'était faite juste devant son ancien aîné, qui, dans un élan de bonté (et surtout à cause de la pluie) avait accepté de l'accueillir un petit peu.


Il était huit heures du matin, un samedi matin de début février, et Kageyama faisait son jogging rituel. Ses foulées sur le chemin de terre et son souffle haché étaient les seuls bruits audibles –hors des pépiements de quelques oiseaux et le sifflement du vent dans les branches nues- dans le parc où il était arrivé et qui symbolisait son mi-parcours. Il commençait à faire clair, mais le temps était glacial aussi avait-il enfilé un legging sous son short, ainsi qu'un sweat de sport bicolore, le tout complété par une écharpe noire serrée autour de son cou.

Il courait ainsi tous les jours, alternant les parcours et les heures. Le samedi, comme il n'avait pas cours, il se permettait d'aller plus loin, histoire de courir entre cinq et dix kilomètres et ce jour-là, stimulé par un match d'entraînement programmé pour la semaine suivante, il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'à ce parc, réputé agréable pour les joggeurs, et d'en revenir en ce qu'il estimait une heure et demie, une heure quarante s'il tardait.

Il courait sans musique, les yeux rivés devant lui dans le lointain, absorbé par ses pensées. Qui seraient les secondes de l'année prochaine ? Y aurait-il un passeur parmi eux ? Devrait-il le former, et comment faire, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ses cadets au collège –sur le modèle qu'il avait lui-même reçu, par ailleurs.

Oui, il se demandait parfois comment tout cela allait se passer, s'il saurait, comme Sugawara, accepter de laisser sa place à un cadet meilleur que lui. Non, définitivement, le banc ne l'attirait pas. Et si, et si ce cadet virtuel lui demandait de lui apprendre à servir ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de partager ce qu'il avait acquis par lui-même ? Enfin, à moitié, en observant Oikawa ? Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée, à Kitagawa Daiichi, quand il avait demandé et-

-Hé, Tobio-chan ! s'écria alors une voix, _cette voix_ , à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il se retourna, incrédule, avec l'impression que ses pensées étaient sorties de son crâne pour matérialiser leur objet à côté de lui. Cette bizarrerie, ce hasard improbable, cette coïncidence surnaturelle le conduisirent à un réflexe malheureux : il poussa un cri de panique et s'enfuit.

Il n'alla pas bien loin. Ses pensées erratiques, entièrement tournées vers Oikawa et à peine formulées –est-ce qu'il était vraiment là, était-ce une hallucination, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait donc- le détournèrent de sa course, et, aveuglé, il trébucha sur le chemin de terre sillonné de racines. Il plongea en avant, les mains tendues par instinct dans l'espoir d'amortir la chute ses paumes s'éraflèrent au sol, et il s'étala de toute sa taille.

Pas le temps de penser à ses mains, ni à la honte d'être tombé, son premier geste fut de porter ses mains à sa cheville. Dans sa chute, il avait ressenti une douleur fulgurante qui était remontée sur toute la longueur de sa jambe et à présent, craignant le pire (c'est-à-dire une entorse) il glissait avec précaution ses doigts sous sa basket pour tâter la peau tendre de sa cheville. Il les retira aussitôt avec un tressaillement de douleur.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? lui lança la voix d'Oikawa.

Il releva la tête, le regard noir. Son ancien aîné approchait de lui en trottinant, vêtu plus ou moins comme lui, lui aussi avec un legging et un short, et une veste bicolore. Il s'arrêta devant lui –il ne faut jamais arrêter de courir ! se dit mentalement Kageyama- et le regarda de haut avec une certaine condescendance.

-En général, les gens me poursuivent, déclara Oikawa, ils ne me fuient pas.

Tobio leva les yeux au ciel, il avait autre chose à penser. Et s'il s'était fait une entorse ? Il s'efforça d'évaluer la douleur. Quel degré ? Combien de temps avant de pouvoir jouer, officiellement ? Combien de temps avant de pouvoir jouer, officieusement ?

-Je comptais simplement saluer mon cadet avec un remarquable savoir-vivre, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis à courir comme un dératé, je te demande ? C'était carrément impoli, et même, irrespectueux. Je veux des excuses, Tobio-chan.

-Pardon, marmonna Kageyama, qui n'en faisait pas grand cas et se demandait s'il pouvait enlever sa basket, et quelle douleur cela lui causerait.

-Et puis c'est agaçant que tu sois toujours en-dessous de moi, ajouta Oikawa, posant une main sur sa hanche. Relève-toi un peu pour parler aux gens –tu ne connais donc rien aux codes sociaux ?

Tobio soupira, finit enfin par le regarder, mortifié. Il avait trois options. Ne pas se relever, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Ou bien essayer quand même, et s'étaler de nouveau sous les yeux d'un Oikawa moqueur. Ou bien lui demander de l'aide, mais ça, c'était trop pour sa fierté.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-il donc avec morosité.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Oikawa avec un air à la limite du méprisant.

-Parce que j'ai trébuché et je me suis tordu la cheville, grinça Kageyama.

-Tordu la cheville ? répéta son aîné d'une voix blanche. Comment ça ?

-Comme ça, crac.

-Quoi, crac ? Ça a craqué ?

-J'en sais rien, moi ! s'énerva Kageyama. J'étais en train de tomber !

Oikawa croisa les bras, et Tobio sentit un infime sentiment de désespoir à voir ses mains se coincer dans ses coudes au lieu de se tendre vers lui pour qu'il puisse enfin se relever et récupérer un peu de dignité.

-Tobio-chan, commença Oikawa d'un ton moralisateur. Est-ce que je ne t'ai rien appris ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Son aîné claqua sa langue d'un air agacé.

-Je veux dire, la santé, Tobio, ça se préserve. Je parle de _ça_.

Il désigna son genou droit d'un geste vague.

-T'as vraiment envie de devoir porter des attèles et de devoir faire attention dès que tu fais un effort ? Non ? Alors pourquoi tu te blesses comme un inconscient, hein ?

-Mais j'ai pas voulu me blesser ! s'indigna Kageyama. C'est toi qui m'as fait peur !

-Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, s'exaspéra Oikawa.

-Depuis quand tu me dis bonjour ?

Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas se parler sans se prendre la tête et en attendant, la douleur dans sa cheville ne diminuait pas, et il lui semblait qu'elle était en train de gonfler. Pour parachever le tout, il commença à pleuvoir. Cette constatation permit aux deux passeurs de se taire et de prendre du recul sur la situation. Finalement, Oikawa demanda :

-Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ?

-Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir me remettre debout, avoua Kageyama défait.

Oikawa décroisa les bras, le jaugea un instant, puis, avec une moue de déplaisir, lui tendit une main. Tobio la saisit avec un soulagement mêlé de gêne, et, s'appuyant sur son pied gauche, réussit à se redresser.

-T'es lourd ! geignit Oikawa.

-T'es plus lourd que moi ! réagit Tobio en défense.

Oikawa plissa les yeux, l'air à moitié provocateur.

-Soixante-douze.

-Soixante six, répliqua Kageyama tout fier.

-Je me disais bien que t'étais moins musclé, ricana Oikawa.

Tobio imagina un instant le frapper sur l'épaule, mais il aurait perdu son équilibre et se serait encore ridiculisé. La pluie était de plus en plus drue, et leurs vêtements commençaient à être trempés.

-Appelle tes parents, dis-leur de venir te chercher ici, dit Oikawa en levant les yeux vers les nuages.

-Ils travaillent, marmonna Kageyama.

-Comment tu vas faire, alors ?

Tobio haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être en bus.

-Tu connais tes arrêts ?

-Non.

Oikawa passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus humides.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune solution ?

-Rentrer à pied, hasarda Tobio.

-Tu es loin de chez toi ?

-Je dirais… cinq kilomètres.

Il avait prévu d'en faire dix, et il était arrivé à la moitié. Donc logiquement…Oikawa secoua la tête, dépité.

-Cinq kilomètres avec une entorse ? Sérieusement, Tobio ?

Il avait monté le ton de sa voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit de la bruie. Le paysage commençait à disparaître, brouillé par les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient denses et serrées.

-Bon, écoute, soupira Oikawa. Je n'habite pas loin. Tu n'as qu'à venir un peu en attendant qu'on puisse venir te chercher. Si on reste là, tu vas chopper la crève en plus d'une entorse.

Kageyama ouvrit de grands yeux. On lui avait dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus –certes, Oikawa n'était pas un inconnu, c'était pire, un rival ! Ils n'arrivaient même pas à aligner deux phrases sans que ça parte en dispute. Mais la manière dont il l'avait dit… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Tobio avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci, marmonna-t-il donc, embarrassé.

Il essaya de poser son pied à terre jusque là, il n'avait laissé que la pointe de sa basket en contact avec le sol. Une grimace de douleur le défigura et une nouvelle fois, il pensa à comment il allait l'annoncer à l'équipe, et ce que dirait le médecin, et si-

-Eh, pleure pas, dit Oikawa.

-Je pleure pas ! s'écria Kageyama en relevant des yeux farouches. C'est la pluie !

Il essuya d'un geste rageur les gouttes qui coulaient sur son visage ses mèches noires étaient gorgées d'eau, collées à son front. Il essaya de faire un pas : peu fructueux.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Oikawa qui le regardait peiner, le menton relevé et l'expression entre l'amusement et le dédain.

-Non, ça va très bien, grogna Tobio en optant pour le cloche-pied.

-Bien, si tu le dis. C'est par là.

Oikawa partit devant, et bien vite, Kageyama se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le suivre. Il avait beau sautiller sur un pied (ce qui, par ailleurs, faisait rentrer de l'eau dans sa basket, ce qui était inconfortable à l'extrême), ce n'était pas assez efficace.

-Attends ! Hum… Eh… Oikawa-san ?

Oikawa se retourna et revint vers lui, l'air ennuyé. Ses cheveux, alourdis par l'eau de pluie, tombaient en mèches plus sombres autour de son visage. Des gouttes étaient accrochées dans ses cils.

-Je veux bien de l'aide, marmonna piteusement Kageyama.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Oikawa se moque de lui et de son orgueil mal placé, mais son aîné se contenta d'un petit sourire supérieur et glissa un bras dans son dos. Sa main se posa sur sa taille, et Tobio, tout en s'appuyant sur son épaule, espéra que la pluie dissimule sa gêne. Il claudiqua un peu plus vite, craignant qu'Oikawa lui reproche encore son poids. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils atteignirent ce qui était apparemment la maison d'Oikawa, Tobio avait l'impression que sa jambe gauche était en feu à force de s'appuyer uniquement dessus.

-Enfin, on peut se mettre à l'abri, s'exclama Oikawa en déverrouillant la porte.

C'est une fois à l'intérieur, dans la petite entrée moderne et carrelée, qu'ils prirent conscience de leur état. Ils dégoulinaient littéralement, et pas un seul endroit de leurs vêtements n'était sec. Oikawa se déchaussa rapidement :

-Essaie d'enlever tes baskets, dit-il. Je reviens.

Il disparut dans un couloir, laissant là Tobio vacillant. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'asseoir et ôta sans mal sa première basket. Pour la deuxième… Il relâcha les lacets au maximum, poussa un peu sur l'arrière, et l'enleva finalement en serrant les dents. Tant qu'à faire, il se débarrassa aussi de sa chaussette et retroussa le bord du legging pour pouvoir contempler sa cheville. Bleue et gonflée. Rien de bon.

Oikawa revint finalement avec des vêtements secs, en l'occurrence sa tenue de gymnase blanche et bleue turquoise de Seijoh, jogging blanc et T-shirt bleu, comme si, face à Tobio, il devait s'affirmer comme étant d'une école rivale. C'était du moins ce que se disait Kageyama un peu désappointé, quand Oikawa lui tendit une pile de vêtements pliés :

-Ce sera peut-être un peu large, puisque comme tu l'as souligné, je suis plus large, déclara Oikawa avec un sourire de coin, mais ça devrait t'aller.

-Merci, fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Kageyama, un peu choqué que son aîné se montre aussi prévenant.

Oikawa lui tendit cette fois les deux mains pour le relever, et l'entraîna plus loin, dans une salle de bains :

-Bon, je te laisse là. Appelle si t'as besoin d'aide, on regardera ta cheville après.

Il referma la porte, laissant là Tobio, qui culpabilisait un peu d'avoir laissé des traces d'eau derrière lui à cause de ses cheveux toujours humides, et qui ne comprenait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bains d'Oikawa. Il enleva ses vêtements trempés, ne sut pas trop qu'en faire à part les étendre pour qu'ils sèchent, des chaussettes à l'écharpe, et regarda un peu ce que lui avait préparé Oikawa.

Un t-shirt noir avec un motif que Kageyama identifia difficilement comme provenant de Star Wars, un jogging de la même couleur, un caleçon gris (qu'il prit du bout des doigts). Il se sentit reconnaissant qu'Oikawa n'aie pas choisi de l'habiller en perroquet. Il ouvrit la porte, s'appuya au mur et s'orienta un peu au hasard jusqu'à trouver le salon.

Oikawa était là, assis sur le canapé et sur son téléphone. Quand il entendit Tobio entrer, il releva la tête et le considéra un instant dans ses vêtements. Puis il posa son téléphone et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il n'y a personne ? demanda nerveusement Tobio en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour éviter de poser son pied au sol.

-Ma mère rentre à onze heures, déclara Oikawa. C'est une bonne chose, je suis une catastrophe en cuisine.

Quelque chose cliqua dans la tête de Tobio : du coup… il était invité à manger ? Chez Oikawa ? Avec Oikawa lui-même et sa mère ? Il fut pris d'appréhension, et se tut, fixant le tapis sous ses yeux. Dans quoi s'était-il donc embarqué ?

Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une pièce large et lumineuse ; dans la partie salon, un canapé à angle et un fauteuil autour d'une table basse, face à une télévision encadrée par deux bibliothèques; dans un coin, une caisse avec des jouets à l'intérieur, peut-être pour son neveu, songea Tobio. Il y avait quelques coupes entre les livres de la bibliothèque, dont la forme suggérait le volley-ball.

Kageyama tourna légèrement la tête vers la salle à manger. Une grande table centrale et huit chaises, un buffet décoré de bibelots, ce qui ressemblait à une cheminée (possiblement condamnée), le tout éclairé par une large baie vitrée qui laissait entrer la lumière. Derrière, il lui semblait apercevoir un jardin.

-Et cette cheville ? reprit Oikawa. Ça m'a l'air bien gonflé, tout ça. Décale par là et tends la jambe.

Il désignait l'angle du canapé. Tobio le regarda d'un air stupide. Oikawa se prenait pour un médecin, maintenant, ou un infirmier ? Et puis, il était chez les gens, il n'allait pas commencer à se mettre à l'aise et poser ses pieds sur le canapé, il n'avait pas été éduqué comme ça, d'autant plus chez Oikawa, et puis-

-Bon, tu bouges oui ?

Il obéit, de peur de fâcher son hôte. Allonger sa jambe était indéniablement plus confortable que de garder son pied à moitié soulevé. Oikawa se pencha un peu pour regarder, et Tobio eut envie de lui demander d'arrêter de mater sa cheville, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire.

-On va mettre du froid, déclara Oikawa en se levant et disparaissant.

Kageyama entendit une porte s'ouvrir se refermer dans une pièce adjacente –probablement la cuisine-, supposa qu'il s'agissait du congélateur et en effet, Oikawa revint peu après avec une poche de glace qu'il lui lança. Tobio l'attrapa au vol et s'étira vers l'avant pour la poser sur sa cheville.

-Bah alors, t'es pas assez souple ? plaisanta Oikawa, qui restait debout à le regarder.

-Si, je suis souple ! répliqua Tobio en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas ce que je vois. Allez, donne ça.

Il lui prit la poche des mains, et s'asseyant à moitié sur la table basse, l'apposa délicatement sur la cheville enflée. Tobio resta interdit à regarder les longs doigts pâles et fins d'Oikawa effleurer la peau bleuie –à un tel point qu'il oublia d'en ressentir la douleur.

-Alors, on met un film ? proposa Oikawa en se redressant.

-Euh, bah, si tu veux, balbutia Kageyama encore désorienté.

Il le regarda choisir un DVD sur une étagère, l'insérer dans le magnétoscope et allumer la télévision, puis revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tout en sélectionnant la langue et en coupant le son pendant les pubs, il demanda :

-C'est la première fois que je te vois courir dans ce parc.

-Je suis allé plus loin que d'habitude, répondit Kageyama. On a match d'entraînement mardi, du coup je me suis dit que je serais mieux préparé.

Il se sentait mieux, un peu plus à l'aise à présent et puis, le froid faisait effet et engourdissait sa cheville endolorie. Oikawa haussa les épaules et lui jeta un coup d'œil :

-C'est mort, pour ton match. Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas blessé le mois dernier avant les Nationales. D'ailleurs, c'était comment ?

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la conversation, et Kageyama eut peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Après tout, ils avaient dû battre l'équipe Oikawa pour y arriver, ça ne devait pas lui faire plaisir d'y penser.

-C'était bien, dit-il donc prudemment. Le gymnase était immense, les lumières n'étaient pas géniales par contre, j'étais ébloui au début. On a fait un super match contre Inarizaki.

-Ah, oui, j'ai vu.

-T'as vu ?

-Euh, je veux dire, s'exclama soudain Oikawa l'air coupable, l'équipe a tout regardé dans la salle info. Je n'étais pas en cours, mais j'ai quand même trouvé un direct pour le match. Mais je n'ai pas regardé jusqu'à la fin, conclut-il fièrement, comme s'il était heureux d'épargner cette faveur à Tobio.

Kageyama ne répondit pas, hocha simplement la tête. Il se rejouait mentalement le match du mois passé, se repassa toutes ses actions pour se demander s'il avait été digne d'Oikawa. Oui, il avait sauvé une balle de l'autre côté du filet, contré le champion tout seul, et puis la passe à Tanaka était magnifique… Il estima que oui, ça allait, il n'avait pas fait trop de fautes.

-Ah, ça commence ! s'écria Oikawa pour détourner son attention.

Visiblement, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échapper cette information et se concentra plus que nécessaire sur le début du film. Le temps passa assez lentement, du point de vue de Kageyama il regardait l'écran en s'efforçant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sans cesse interrompu dans ses réflexions par les commentaires d'Oikawa sur le film. Et pas moyen de l'arrêter.

-Retiens ce qui se passe, là, ça va être important à la fin. Là, en fait c'est parce… Non, tu verras après. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vas tout comprendre (Kageyama se disait justement la même chose), il faut voir le film deux fois donc… Bref.

Il s'interrompait, fasciné devant l'écran, et reprenait un peu plus tard :

-Me regarde pas, je chiale toujours à ce moment-là.

Tobio obtempéra, lui jeta tout de même un coup d'œil en regardant la scène larmoyante à l'écran : ses yeux, en effet, étaient embués. Oikawa le surprit et lui jeta un coussin :

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder !

-C'est toi qui a choisi le film, répliqua Tobio en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oikawa se saisit d'un autre coussin, mais plutôt que de le lancer sur Tobio, le serra contre lui et releva ses jambes sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi il n'ya pas de son ? finit par demander Tobio lors d'une énième scène incompréhensible.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de bruit dans l'espace, expliqua Oikawa. C'est bien fait, non ?

Le film se poursuivit, à propos de maïs, de navette spatiale et de planètes, auquel Tobio, pour être honnête, n'accordait qu'un intérêt moyen. Au contraire, vers la fin du film, Oikawa s'enthousiasma :

-Tu comprends, là ? Tout était lié depuis le début ! Ah nan, mais, c'est bien fait quand même non ?

-Euh, sûrement.

Son aîné lui lança un regard qui transpirait le « pfeuh, inculte », puis se détourna pour apprécier la fin du film en paix. Ils en étaient à la scène finale quand ils entendirent des clefs tourner dans la serrure, et Tobio se raidit, soudain nerveux d'être trouvé là, dans le salon de la famille d'Oikawa par sa mère en personne.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha, et finalement, elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon :

-Tooru, tu v- oh, bonjour !

Elle avait les mêmes yeux chocolat, chaleureux, autour desquels son sourire dessinait de petites rides. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts, et elle était une belle femme à qui Tobio donnait la cinquantaine.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu invitais un copain, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers Oikawa, mais elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, plutôt satisfaite.

-C'est pas un copain, grommela Oikawa, un peu de mauvaise foi après s'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

-Un petit copain ? osa sa mère en souriant plus largement.

-Sûrement pas ! réagit son fils. Tobio s'est blessé, et on n'était pas loin, et comme sa mère ne pouvait pas venir le chercher, je lui ai proposé de rester ici !

-Tobio ?

Sa mère répéta le prénom, songeuse, puis fixa Kageyama avec des yeux malicieux.

-Kageyama Tobio ?

-Euh, oui, acquiesça timidement Kageyama.

-Tooru me parle beaucoup de toi ! s'écria-t-elle toute joyeuse. Je suis contente de pouvoir poser un visage sur ton nom ! Enfin, je t'ai déjà aperçu à Kitagawa, bien sûr, et sur quelques photos, mais –tu as grandi !

-Maman ! s'impatienta Oikawa, absolument outré et qui dissimulait mal son embarras. Arrête !

Elle s'avança, examina un instant la cheville sur laquelle était toujours posée la poche de glace, un peu fondue maintenant.

-Ta maman pourra venir te chercher ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

-Ah, euh, je lui ai déjà envoyé un message, répondit Tobio. Elle pourra venir me chercher vers 17h -je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger…

Elle balaya ses excuses d'un geste de main et sourit son regard pétillait.

-Et pourquoi tu lui as donné ton pyjama, Tooru ?

-C'est pas mon pyjama ! rougit Oikawa.

-Mes vêtements sèchent dans la salle de bains, intervint Tobio en se sentant une nouvelle fois complètement stupide. Il pleuvait, alors Oikawa (mince, elle s'appelle Oikawa aussi, songea-t-il avec un temps de retard) m'a prêté ça.

Elle hocha la tête, les regarda encore tous les deux, puis disparut dans la cuisine avec un air réjoui. Oikawa enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, au désespoir.

-Elle va le dire à tout le monde, soupira-t-il. Et se faire beaucoup d'idées.

-Désolé, dit encore Kageyama.

-Je vais essayer de lui expliquer, dit-il en se levant et en éteignant la télé où défilait à présent le générique de fin du film. Bouge pas.

-Je peux pas bouger, lui fit remarquer Tobio.

Il resta seul dans le salon, ne sachant que penser. Il s'en voulait de mettre Oikawa dans l'embarras, et en même temps, ça l'intéressait de le voir sous cet angle différent, lui qui ne l'avait considéré que dans le cadre du volley-ball. Ses pensées furent interrompues par les voix en provenance de la cuisine :

-Je suis contente que tu l'aies accueilli ici, disait la mère d'Oikawa. C'est bien, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et puis, depuis le temps que j'attendais de le rencontrer… Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait près d'ici.

-Je ne savais pas non plus, répondit Oikawa. Je suis tombé sur lui dans le parc d'en face quand je faisais mon jogging. Et puis on est toujours mieux ici qu'aux urgences.

Ils continuèrent à voix trop basse pour que Tobio puisse les entendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oikawa réapparut dans le salon et déclara :

-On va manger dans la cuisine, tu veux de l'aide pour te lever ?

Kageyama ne répondit pas immédiatement, ôta d'abord la poche de glace fondue de sa cheville et balança ses jambes hors du canapé pour que ses pieds touchent le sol. Il ne put retenir une expression de douleur lorsque sa cheville l'élança, et Oikawa vola à son secours une nouvelle fois.

La cuisine était grande et chaleureuse une table et quatre chaises étaient disposées en son milieu, et ce fut là que s'assirent les deux passeurs. En regardant autour de lui, Tobio repéra des photos accrochées au mur et essaya de les identifier. La mère d'Oikawa le surprit et commença à les lui montrer, exposant à Tobio sa petite famille avec un sourire fier.

-Alors ça, c'était à Tokyo il y a dix ans, mon mari, mes deux enfants et moi, à l'époque où notre fille habitait encore chez nous ! Là, c'est elle avec sa famille maintenant, son mari, et son fils, Takeru-

-Ah, je l'ai déjà vu, dit machinalement Tobio en se souvenant du neveu d'Oikawa.

-Oooh ?

Les yeux de la mère d'Oikawa s'allumèrent. Oikawa, de son côté, regardait distraitement les photos.

-Il est gentil, hein ? Très mature pour son âge. Ah, et ! là, je suppose que tu dois le connaître, c'est Hajime avec Tooru, quand ils étaient encore petits…

Ah, oui, Iwaizumi, identifia facilement Kageyama dans l'une des deux bouilles qui souriaient à l'objectif avec quelques dents en moins. Sa mention sembla donner une idée à la mère d'Oikawa :

-Tiens, Tooru, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hajime de venir cette après-midi vous tenir compagnie ?

Une bulle d'espoir enfla dans la poitrine de Tobio. Iwaizumi, c'était… c'était Iwaizumi, quoi. Mature, protecteur, imposant, bon au volley, le genre que ses cadets admiraient. Il vit alors le regard noir d'Oikawa posé sur lui, et se demanda ce que son expression avait trahi.

-Non, il est occupé, dit-il brutalement.

Il s'enferma dans un silence buté que Kageyama ne comprit pas : sûrement était-il trop possessif envers son Iwa-chan pour tolérer l'idée que d'autres l'admirent. En attendant, il parla avec la mère d'Oikawa, visiblement curieuse à son sujet, pendant qu'elle préparait le repas.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme, reprirent la discussion aux alentours de dessert. Tobio fut amené à parler de ses études (ce dont il n'était pas le plus fier), du volley-ball (il marcha sur des œufs), de sa famille en général, de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard (aucune idée), de s'il avait une petite copine (là, Oikawa, se déridant enfin, s'esclaffa).

-Tooru a beaucoup de vidéos de volley-ball, déclara soudain sa mère. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de te les montrer –n'est-ce pas, Tooru ?

Oikawa fronça les sourcils :

-Mais c'est dans ma chambre, à l'étage, et la cheville de Tobio…

-Elle va bien ! s'écria Tobio, tout enthousiaste au simple mot « volley-ball ». Euh, je veux dire, je pense que ça devrait aller ?

-Tu vois, sourit la mère d'Oikawa en jetant un regard insistant à son fils.

Oikawa fit la moue, finit par céder. Il débarrassa la table, s'assit à nouveau, patienta, joua sur son téléphone un moment –jusqu'à ce que sa mère quitte la pièce pour aller regarder une série télévisée ou quelque chose du genre. Alors il se releva, tendit une main secourable à Tobio et le soutint jusqu'à l'étage. Kageyama remarqua cette attente, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu en train de l'aider, et ne sut pas vraiment qu'en penser. Et puis, à quoi bon penser à ça alors qu'il allait voir du volley-ball ?

La chambre d'Oikawa était assez sobre. Un lit, quelques rangements, une petite table avec un ordinateur portable. Il laissa Tobio s'asseoir sur les couvertures, fouilla un moment dans un casier et en sortit une quantité assez astronomique de CDs, les déposa en piles sur le lit à côté de Tobio, et alla allumer son PC.

Kageyama s'empara de quelques-uns d'entre eux pour y jeter un œil. Il s'agissait de disques, dans des pochettes de CDs, sur lesquels étaient annotés les matchs d'une écriture manuscrite. Tobio s'était attendu à voir des matchs de niveau mondial, ou au moins national, et fut pour le moins surpris de voir que tous ces enregistrements étaient en réalité des matchs de leurs tournois de collégiens et de lycéens.

-C'est pour les stratégies, dit négligemment Oikawa en rentrant un mot de passe, et qui voyait du coin de l'œil l'air étonné de Kageyama. Pour les futurs matchs.

-Ça t'aide vraiment ? demanda Tobio en se demandant s'il devait –là aussi- l'imiter.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai compris pour votre signe, à toi et au minus, répondit Oikawa avec fierté.

Kageyama hocha la tête, songeur, en parcourant les CDs. Shiratorizawa vs Kitagawa Daiichi. Shiratorizawa vs Ôgiminami. Kitagawa Daiichi vs Chidoriyama. Karasuno vs Date Kogyo.

-Il y en a que tu veux voir en particulier ? demanda Oikawa d'un air désinvolte.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, son PC sur les genoux, et prit quelques CDs pour les considérer.

-Je pense que celui-là, c'est mort, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en poussant un disque plus loin.

Tobio eut le temps de lire l'inscription : Kôsen Gakuen vs Kitagawa Daiichi. Le match de finale, au collège, où personne n'avait frappé sa passe. Ce geste l'étonna : il aurait pensé qu'Oikawa aurait été du genre à lui montrer, rien que pour se moquer de lui.

-Tu n'as pas celui de Kitagawa Daiichi contre Yukigaoka ? demanda-t-il soudain, curieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était l'équipe d'Hinata, c'est quand je l'ai rencontré.

-Pas envie, coupa Oikawa l'air boudeur. Et puis, je n'ai pas tous les matchs. Seulement ceux qui sont utiles ou importants.

Une nouvelle fois, il se braquait. Il poussait systématiquement de côté les matchs qu'il avait perdus, remarqua Tobio, en lisant plus d'une fois « Shiratorizawa » sur les CDs mis à l'écart. Lui-même venait de tomber sur la vidéo de leur premier match officiel, celui de Karasuno contre Aoba, et qu'Aoba avait gagné. Le regarder ne serait pas vraiment une partie de plaisir pour Kageyama, mais ça remettrait sûrement Oikawa de bonne humeur.

-Celui-là ? proposa donc Tobio.

Il s'en doutait un peu, mais Oikawa accepta tout de suite avec un air satisfait qui, paradoxalement, fit un peu plaisir à Tobio. Quand même, il n'allait pas le contrarier alors qu'il était accueilli avec tant d'égards. Oikawa rentra le CD dans son PC, et à l'écran s'afficha l'image du gymnase de Sendai, et les deux équipes, l'une en blanc, l'autre en noir.

Là aussi, Tobio se rendit compte qu'Oikawa était insupportable de commentaires.

-Personne n'avait vu venir ma seconde main, hein ?

-La mienne encore moins, non ? répliqua Tobio.

-Et ce service, là ! Je me suis encore amélioré depuis, tu sais ?

Il continua ses babillements enthousiastes, tout content d'être montré à l'écran sous son plus beau jour.

-Là, regarde, tu vas tomber. Eh voilà. Oikawa-san est toujours le meilleur. Et voilà, sorti. Enfin, tu vas rentrer après, bien sûr.

Tobio se demanda quelle utilité pouvaient bien avoir ces remarques –il avait vécu le match, il s'en souvenait, quand même ! et, lassé des commentaires futiles, il marmonna dans ses dents :

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais aller au cinéma avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi on irait au cinéma ensemble, Tobio-chan ? lui demanda Oikawa avec un air moqueur.

-Rien, je ne veux pas de toute façon, répliqua Kageyama avant que ses paroles soient mal interprétées.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran pour éviter de regarder son voisin. Non, bien sûr, à quoi pensait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, Oikawa l'accueillait juste parce qu'il était blessé, et ensuite, ils ne se reverraient que sur le terrain pas de raison qu'ils se voient encore hors du volley-ball. Même si ce n'était pas si déplaisant, songea Tobio malgré lui.

-Et puis, tout le monde rêve d'aller au cinéma avec moi, marmonna Oikawa qui voulait avoir le dernier mot.

Ils continuèrent leur visionnage, toujours agrémenté des petits mots d'Oikawa. Ceci dit, il se montrait fair-play, et il arriva même qu'il dise :

-Regarde, là, tu vas faire un service ace.

Tobio se demanda combien de fois il avait déjà re-visionné le match il avait l'air de le connaître par cœur. Oikawa, cependant, tomba dans le silence pour le dernier point, et manqua la plus belle occasion de railler Tobio. Au contraire, il lui proposa de mettre le match retour, la revanche de Karasuno, « sauf la fin, j'aime pas ça. »

Kageyama essuya donc pendant une nouvelle heure et demie les commentaires sur Mad Dog-chan, sur les attaques basket de Kindaichi, sur combien il devait être reconnaissant à Oikawa pour ses conseils avisés, qui lui avaient permis de gagner le match. Sa manière de sourire et de bomber le torse quand il voyait ses services aces n'échappa pas à Tobio (après tout, ils étaient côte à côte- mais il n'y trouva rien de prétentieux.

Oikawa coupa la vidéo avant la fin, comme prévu, et ils se mirent à chercher un nouveau match à visionner, tous les deux animés de la même passion, regarder du volley-ball, admirer les belles actions, trouver comment progresser. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé, se passant inconsciemment les CDs, qu'on frappa à la porte :

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda la voix de la mère d'Oikawa.

-Oui, oui, assura son fils.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieure, tout sourire lorsqu'elle les vit assis sur le lit, le PC allumé entre eux, au milieu de dizaines de CDs étalés un peu partout.

-Je me demandais si vous vouliez goûter, dit-elle avec sollicitude.

Oikawa lança un regard interrogateur vers Tobio, qui lui rendit un regard incertain, ne sachant pas si ça se faisait vraiment. Il n'allait pas souvent dans la maison des autres, et encore moins des gens de son âge, mis à part chez Hinata une fois, et encore, Hinata était du genre à aller piquer dans les placards plutôt que de demander à sa mère. Puis à se faire chopper par sa petite sœur.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit donc Oikawa.

Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour se remettre à chercher un match qu'ils pourraient regarder, quand Tobio marmonna, un peu timidement :

-Je suis encore désolé pour l'intrusion.

-Oh, c'est rien, répondit Oikawa en haussant les épaules. Ma mère a l'air de bien t'aimer.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, sans quitter les CDs des yeux. Tobio n'osa pas acquiescer, de peur de faire prétentieux, et acquiesça à la première proposition de visionnage que lui fit Oikawa –une quelconque victoire de Seijoh sur un adversaire dix fois plus faible, mais « drôle à regarder ».

La mère d'Oikawa réapparut avec un plateau, sur lequel étaient posés biscuits, tranches de pain et jus de fruit. Elle sourit gentiment à Tobio qui la remerciait et les laissa, peu désireuse de déranger.

Ils étaient aux trois quarts du match qu'Oikawa avait choisi (et qui, en effet, était tellement déséquilibré qu'on pouvait y trouver une forme de comique) quand ils entendirent sonner à la porte et que la mère d'Oikawa leur cria qu'ils pouvaient descendre, et que la maman de Tobio était là.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils il n'avait pas pensé que sa mère sonnerait à la porte, plutôt qu'elle l'appellerait et qu'il la rejoindrait en voiture. Les deux voix féminines, en bas, se mêlaient avec un empressement courtois, l'une remerciant, l'autre assurant que c'était un plaisir.

Oikawa rangea (précairement) les disques, mit son ordinateur de côté et aida Kageyama à descendre. La mère de Tobio se retourna, considéra d'abord son fils, sa cheville, d'un regard inquiet puis Kageyama vit très nettement son regard glisser et s'attarder sur Oikawa.

-Ah, c'est donc toi Oikawa Tooru, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en le reconnaissant. Tobio me parle beaucoup de toi.

Il y eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ce fut au tour de Tobio de rougir et à Tooru de rester quelque peu hébété. Sa mère, en revanche, reconnaissant ses propres mots du matin, pouffa de rire.

\- Merci encore, pour tout, déclara la mère de Kageyama en lui tendant un bras pour que son fils s'y appuie.

-Oh, ce n'est rien ! s'exclama encore la mère d'Oikawa, puis se tournant vers Kageyama : Si tu cours encore par ici, viens nous dire bonjour, Tobio !

-Ah, euh, oui, bégaya-t-il à moitié en guise de réponse, sans oser regarder la tête que devait faire Oikawa.

-Nous y allons, alors, reprit sa mère. Je passerai vous redéposer ses vêtements demain après le travail –je ferai une lessive ce soir.

Kageyama se sentit un peu déçu. Avait-il vraiment imaginé revenir ici pour les rendre en main propre à Oikawa ? Il ne put réprimer une moue un peu frustrée. Il dit au revoir, puis, avec l'aide de sa mère, remonta le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée, mit ses baskets encore mouillées et s'apprêta à quitter la maison.

-Oh, attends ! s'écria la mère d'Oikawa. Ses vêtements secs, Tooru, dans la salle de bains.

Oikawa soupira, l'air un peu agacé. Il partit les chercher, revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tas de vêtements de sport pliés. Sweat bicolore, legging, short, T-shirt.

Tobio monta dans sa voiture et sa mère démarra. Ils passèrent devant la maison d'Oikawa, qui était sur le seuil avec sa mère et agitait vaguement la main dans leur direction. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Tobio lui répondit. Il se sentait un peu euphorique malgré sa blessure, mit cela sur le compte d'avoir regardé du volley –et s'être réconcilié, enfin, il le pensait bien, avec Oikawa-san.

Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois. Il s'en saisit, curieux de savoir qui le harcelait, et le nom de l'expéditeur lui tira un sourire inhabituel.

De : Oikawa.

« Oups, j'ai oublié de te rendre ton écharpe. Mince alors !

« Je te la rendrai un de ces jours

« En main propre, je ne suis malheureusement pas là demain soir pour la donner à ta maman

Kageyama avait beau n'être pas une flèche, il concevait qu'Oikawa pouvait tout à fait donner l'écharpe à sa mère, qui la donnerait à la sienne quand elle rendrait les vêtements –mais il omit de le faire remarquer. Les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Un dernier message s'ajouta aux autres :

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller au cinéma avec moi ?

Tobio souriait toujours en tapant sa réponse.

« Peut-être que si, finalement. »


End file.
